Blood Rains Down On Me
by Sanity Zero
Summary: Oneshot. Not that great. IchiXRukia


_(A/N: If you can tell me where I got the first scene in this chapter from, you get a cookie)_

_**Blood Rains Down On Me**_

_**Chapter One: That Beautiful Sting**_

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, tapping a finger against the kitchen table she was resting her head on, it'd been about half an hour since Isshin left to take Yuzu and Karin to a school play, boredom was setting in. Ichigo looked up from the magazine he was reading on the floor and took his earphones out "D'ya want something, Shortness?" he asked curiously.

Rukia kept a straight face "Do you wanna kiss me?"

The question caught Ichigo completely off guard "Wh-Wha...WHAT?!"

Rukia sat up and did a steady drum beat on the table with her palms "Y'know, kissing have you ever done it?"

Ichigo frowned "No... don't waste my time with that stuff"

Rukia smiled "Then let's do it!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, the frown ddin't fall from his face "Why?"

Rukia shrugged "I've never done it...I'm bored"

Ichigo stood to his feet seething with his fists shaking "That's a dumbass reason!"

Rukia waved her hand at him dismissively "Fine, I guess I'll just have to come to the conclusion that your _gay_"

Ichigo growled "It's not that!" he yells angrily, Rukia chuckles and crosses her arms

"Whatever fag, your just afraid"

Ichigo took a step forward "Fuck it, who's afraid of a kiss!?" he said angrily and defensively, Rukia stood up and flexed her shoulders like a boxer

"Right..." she said sternly "...Did you brush your teeth?"

Ichigo nearly burst with anger "Of course I did, dumbass!"

"Then hear I come" she said as she moved towards him, if Ichigo didn't know better, he'd swear there was a low growl in her voice. She stopped in front of him, looking up into his eyes, Ichigo slowly lowered his head down to her face, their lips were inches are apart, for just a few seconds, before Rukia broke the silence "Your breathing's tickling me"

Before Ichigo had time to respond, Rukia took hold of his nose between her thumb and index rather roughly and pressed her lips against his.

Ichigo was taken with such surprise that he didnt have time to take a breath, Rukia's lips were planted firmly against his, pushing and licking his own, Ichigo soon melted into the kiss for as long as he could, after thirty seconds or so he grabbed the smaller shinigami by the wrist and pulled her hand away from his nose, taking in a large inhale of air, Rukia looked hurt for a moment before an annoying beeping sound registered from her pajama shirt pocket. She pulled the phone from her shirt and growled at the signals flashing on the screen "We've got a large hollow signal regsiering near the Karakura Central Boulevard"

Ichigo stood in front of the couch and let Rukia push her gloved hand through his chest, his unconcious body fell on the couch, making it look asleep, they hurried up the stairs to Ichigo's bedroom and leapt through the window to the nighbouring rooftops, speeding along to the location of the hollow.

Ichigo groaned, there was a great weight pressing down on him as he ran, the spiritual energy in the area gre w ehavier as they drew nearer, Rukia herself had broken into intense ragged panting.

They finally got to the intersection of the Karakura Central Boulevard and gasped. A large, rustling mass of black and white moved in between the high-rise buildings like a swarm of bees, an intense humming and groaning fileld the air as they began moving out into the clear, Rukia's eyes widened at a sudden realisation "Wait, Ichigo, it's not w-"

"Shut up! I've faced bigger, this'll be nothing!" he yelled as he pounced off the edge of the rooftop, drawing his zanpakuto, he lifted it above his head and swung a downward slash through the black and white gigantic mass, cutting deep through it as the blade glided through Hollow flesh, spraying blood through the air. Ichigo landed on his feet and smirked triumphantly as the black mass collapsed to the ground, he turned to Rukia who stood astonished on the rooftop "Ya see.." he said "Nothing to i-AGGGH!!" Ichigo cried out as an insect like Hollow jumped out of the blakcness of the fallen mass, its jagged, bristle-shaped bony teeth scraped through the skin of his shoulder, blood poured down his chest, staining his robes with a dark maroon.

Ichigo grabbed the Hollow by the edge of it's mask and pulled it over him onto the ground, before quickly lifting his sword and stabbing through it's stomach, the Hollow let out a painful squeal as it squirmed under the blade, before shattering and dissolving into the air, giving off the foul metallic aroma of blood. Ichigo groaned and touched his wound, his hand shot back from the pain, he looked down at his fingers, glistening red with blood in the moonlight. The orange-haired shinigami's ears perked up at the sound of buzzing erupting from behind him, growing louder and louder. He turned and growled as the large black and white mass spread across the road and shattered, his fears were realised at what was happening as Rukia called "It's wasn't one Hollow! It's a pack!"

Ichigo bent his knees to stabilise himself and brought the blade of his zanpakuto behind him, ready to swing at the next wave of Hollows to attack.

The Hollows crawled around the road for a minute like insects buzzing and scavenging around for food, the smell of blood aroused them as they turned to Ichigo and began flapping their large transparent wings, before shooting forth like winged bullets towards him. Ichigo swung the sword out in front of him as far as he could, slashing through the insects coming at him, clawed legs and round, bony heads with wide mouths full of sharp bristled teeth flew through the air. Before Ichigo could take another swing, another Hollow shot into him, hitting against his shoulder and tearing deeper into his wound, Ichigo cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, not a second afterwards, he was enveloped in Hollows, scratching and biting, tearing through his flesh, Ichigo rolled around in an attempt to bring the creatures off of him, before finally staggering up and smashing himself against a wall, bringing the Hollows off of him, he swung his sword blindly to regain himself if not for a few seconds, his swing hit two Hollows, sending them splattering against the wall and sliding down to the ground leaving wide gory trails. Rukia put a hand on her zanpakuto handle, ready to assist

"Stop!" she froze in her place, Ichigo took another swing and sent another group of insects flying to the gound, their limbs bouncing along the ground, blood splattering across the pavement, before he took another tackle from a Hollow at his lower back, slashing away at his skin leaving a wide gash, is right leg twitched in frenzy, he looked back up at Rukia with a determined look "Don't get involved! I'm not dead yet!"

Ichigo rolled across the bonnet of a parked car and swung again, clearing a path towards a nearby park, his breathing was heavy and ragged, he pushed himself forward, his feet pounded along the stone pathway as his ran through the darkness of the park, before he lifted a foot onto a park bench and pushed himself up into the air, he turned in the air and growled irritatedly as the bug Hollows zoomed in on him, he lifted his sword above his head and swung down just as the insects neared, slashing through the first four, cutting them all in half and sending entrails splattering onto the paved path below, Ichigo followed his sword in a roll lower in mid-air, passing below the insect hollows and turning, slashing upwards into the stream that had shot out towards him, blood splashed across Ichigo's face and robes, it streamed down his cheeks and between his bared teeth into his mouth, his shinigami robes stuck to his body as he was drenched in the horrible dark red liquid. Ichigo let himself drop to the ground as the swarm tiwsted around and shot through air where he'd been floating, he took another swing , Hollows screeched and squealed in pain and agony as they flew through the blade, cutting themselves through and falling to the ground in black, bleeding, twitching heaps.

The buzzing stream of Hollows did a sharp twist and surrounded Ichigo, spiraling up around him.

(A/N: Just to help you imagine it better, picture the stream of Hollows like streams of krill...but big, black and deadly)

Ichigo began to chuckle darkly as the world outside the swarm of Hollows disappeared, he lifted his zanpakuto to his shouder and grinned "Come onnnnn, you ugly, bug FUCKS!!" Ichigo screamed, the swarm suddenly closed in on him.

_'I wonder...' _Ichigo thought to himself as he pushed himself up off the ground into the air as the last few gaps of moonlight closed from the insects.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo cried out, swing his sword around him as he plummeted to the ground.

As Ichigo spiralled down to the ground, his zanpakuto tore through flesh and bone like a blender, smashing off insect Hollow limbs and bodies as it twisted through the incoming crowd of blackness.

The last remaing insects of the swarm smashed into Ichigo, digging their claws into him and ripping into his flesh with their teeth, Ichigo growled and bit down into one of the insects necks, his teeth punctured through it's tough scaly hide, blood flowed into his mouth, he threw his head back, ripping out a chunk of flesh from the Hollows neck and letting it drop to the ground in a squirming, twitching frenzy. With the Hollow off of his shoulder, he was free to lift his sword and skewer two more Hollows, he flicked his sword in front of him and sent the carcasses splattering across the path, leaving wide blotches of blood as they bounced. Ichigo swiped down at the Hollow tearing through his shin, the blade passed through the top of it's head and shoulders, slicing it in half, the Hollow roleld forward and collapsed in a bleeding pile.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out as she ran down the park's pathway, ichigo coughed dryly and spat out some blood

"Like I said...nothing to i- LOOK OUT!" Ichigo jumped forward and lifted his sword above Rukia's head, smashing the blade straight through the straggling Hollow that'd attacked from behind Rukia, it's flesh tore as the great weight of the zanpakuto landed through it, blood burst forward in a large gory splash across Ichigo's face.

Ichigo landed on his feet ebhidn Rukia and collapsed to his knees shakily before rolling onto his back. Rukia gasped and turned on her heel, running over to the limp form of Ichigo and holding his head in her arm, she shuddered over the sight of his body. His arms were scratched down to the muscle, shivering and bleeding profoundly, while one of his shins was torn open, revealing bne, but the worst was his stomach, which had been scratched through, there was a large red pit where his stomach had been, with a small hole in it that had some of his small intestine hanging out.

"I..Ichigo...Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, is eyes were shut tight.

Ichigo hissed, the blood ran through is eyelids and stung his eyes, he was blinded in red and black, his ears were clogegd with blood and there was a sore feeling in his throat from swallowing it.

_"Ich..go" _a muffled voice cried out, ichigo strained to hear through the blood _"Ichi..o"_

He felt a small, soft hand touch his cheek, he lifted his arm weakly and touched it "Rukiaaa..." he slurred his words as blood flowed from his mouth "I...can't hearrr a fuckkhhin' thingg"

"Are you ok?" Rukia said, leaning down to his ear, ichigo wanted to burst out laughing, he did a small smirk and groaned

"Do I...look like...I'm ok?" he said with a small wheeze, Rukia did a small sob.

Suddenly, the hand that was touching hers gripped it tighly and pulled out to Ichigo's side, pulling her on top of him, Rukia's eyes burst open as she felt Ichigo's bloodstained lips mingle to her own.

Ichigo smirked through the kiss, his eyes were still shut tightly, he was slowly losing consciouncenss (thats how you spell it right?)

He enjoyed himself all the way to the blackness, enjoying that beautiful stinging sensation.

End of Chapter One


End file.
